Norma Farber
Norma Holzmann Farber (August 6, 1909 - March 21, 1984) was an American poet and children's book writer Life Farber was born in Boston, the daughter of G. Augustus and Augusta Schon Holzmann. She attended Girls' Latin School.http://www.bookrags.com/biography/norma-farber-dlb/ She earned degrees from Wellesley College, and Radcliffe College. On July 3,1928, she married Dr. Sidney Farber, (d. 1973) the founder of the Children's Cancer Research Foundation (now the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute) in Boston. According to her obituary published in the New York Times, she was also a classical soprano. Farber authored 6 books of poems and 18 children's books. She began publishing her poetry n the 1940s, and she was still actively writing up until her death from vascular disease in 1984. Recognition The Poetry Society of America awards the Norma Farber First Book Award, for a first book of original poetry written by an American. Awards * Belgium's Premier Prix in singing. * Golden Rose Award * As I Was Crossing Boston Common was nominated for a National Book Award in 1975. Publications Poetry *''Poets of Today'' (by Norma Faber Hatch", Robert Pack Irony of Joy", & Louis Simpson News of Death, and other poems"; edited by John Hall Wheelock). New York: Scribner, 1955. * Look to the Rose: Poems. Fandel Press, 1958. *''A Desperate Thing: Marriage is a desperate thing: Poems''. Boston: Plowshare Press, 1973. ISBN 978-0-87368-202-2 *''Household Poems''. Jamaica Plain, MA: Hellric, 1975. *''Something Further: Poems''. Ann Arbor, MI: Kylix Press, 1979. ISBN 978-0-914408-10-9 *''Shekhina: Forty poems''. Tucson, AZ: Capstone Editions, 1984. ISBN 978-0-9610662-2-2 *''A Birth in the Family: Nativity poems''. Berkeley, CA: El León Literary Arts, 2003. ISBN 978-0-88739-538-3 *''Year of Reversible Loss''. Berkeley, CA: El Leon Literary Arts / Andrea Young Arts, 2012. Juvenile Verse *''Did You Know it Was the Narwhale?'' (illustrated by Carole Vizbara). New York: Atheneum, 1967. *''As I Was Crossing Boston Common'' (illustrated by Arnold Lobel). New York: Dutton, 1973. ISBN 978-0-525-25960-2 *''I Found Them in the Yellow Pages'' (illustrated by Marc Tolon Brown). Boston: Little, Brown, 1973. *''A Ship in a Storm on the Way to Tarshish'' (llustrated by Victoria Chess). New York: Greenwillow, 1977. *''Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast: Stories and poems''. New York: Addison-Wesley, 1977. *''There Once Was a Woman Who Married a Man'' (illustrated by Lydia Dabcovich). Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1978. *''Three Wanderers from Wapping'' (illustrated by Charles Mikolaycak).Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1978. *''Small Wonders: Poems'' (illustrated by Kazue Mizumura). New York: Coward, McCann & Geoghegan, 1979. ISBN 978-0-698-20484-3 *''Never Say Ugh to a Bug'' (illustrated by Jose Aruego). New York: Greenwillow, 1979. ISBN 978-0-688-80140-3 *''How Does it Feel to Be Old?'' New York: Dutton, 1979. *''Up the Down Elevator'' (illustrated by Annie Gusman). Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1979. *''Blanquette'' (illustrated by Annie Gusman). Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1979. *''All Those Mothers at the Manger'' (illustrated by Megan Lloyd). New York: Harper & Row, 1985. ISBN 978-0-06-021869-0 *''These Small Stones: Poems'' (illustrated by Myra Cohn Livingston). New York: Harper & Row, 1987. ISBN 978-0-06-024013-4 *''When It Snowed that Night'' (illustrated by Petra Mathers). New York: HarperCollins, 1993. ISBN 978-0-06-021707-5 *''I Swim an Ocean in my Sleep'' (illustrated by Elivia Salvadier). New York: Holt, 1997. Stories *''Where's Gomer?'' (illustrated by William Pène du Bois). New York: Dutton, 1974. *''This is the Ambulance Leaving the Zoo'' (illustrated by Tomie DePaola). New York: Dutton, 1975. *''How the Left-Behind Beasts Built Ararat''. New York: Walker, 1978. *''There Goes Feathertop!'' (illustrated by Marc Tolon Brown). New York: Dutton, 1979. *''How the Hibernators Came to Bethlehem'' (illustrated by Barbara Cooney). New York: Walker, 1980. *''A Night on Gars Mountain'' (illustrated by Allen Atkinson). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1981. *''How to Ride a Tiger'' (illustrated by Claire Schumacher). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1983. *''Mercy Short: A winter journal, North Boston, 1692-93''. New York: Dutton, 1982. ISBN 978-0-525-44014-7 *''Return of the Shadows'' (illustrated by Andrea Baruffi). New York: Harkpe Collins, 1992. *''The Boy Who Longed for a Lift'' (illustrated by Brian Selznick). New York: HarperCollins, 1997. *''Without Wings, Mother, How Can I Fly?'' (illustrated by Keiko Narahashi). New York: Holt, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Norma Farber, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 4, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Queens Came Late" * Norma Farber 1909-1984 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Norma Farber at Amazon.com ;About *Norma Farber at Boston Atheneum *"Norma Farber, 74, is Dead" obituary, New York Times Category:1909 births Category:1984 deaths Category:American children's writers Category:American poets Category:Wellesley College alumni Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:Children's writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Children's poets Category:Jewish poets